


Живи, Риз

by ohhellnah



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhellnah/pseuds/ohhellnah
Summary: На что готова пойти Фиона, чтобы Риз стал прежним?
Relationships: Fiona/Rhys (Borderlands)
Kudos: 3





	Живи, Риз

**Author's Note:**

> Эта история родилась среди ночи и постучалась ко мне в голову, требуя, чтобы я ее написала. Перепрошла Tales from the Borderlands, называется. AU по отношению к пятому эпизоду: здесь Фиона находит Риза сразу же после того, как он избавился от Джека, вынув из себя все импланты.

Если бы пару месяцев назад ей сказали, что она будет скучать по его идиотским шуткам, по его раздражающим смешкам и поистине театральным взмахам руками, Фиона рассмеялась бы. Гомерически расхохоталась. Она смеялась бы до тех пор, пока из глаз не потекли слезы.

Но сейчас? Сейчас ей было совсем не смешно. Она до зубовного скрежета скучала по всему, что делало Риза - Ризом, этим несносным, нахальным, надоедливым человеком. Три незабвенных "н" его характера. Три столпа, на которых держалось всё его существо. 

Три слона, на которых держалась планета.

А потом произошло всё то дерьмо, которое не должно было происходить: люди уходили, люди умирали, да чёрт, падали целые станции, осыпая все вокруг дымящимися, покорёженными обломками. Фиона точно знала, когда Риз перестал быть собой: когда она нашла его, лежащего лицом вниз там, что когда-то звалось кабинетом Красавчика Джека. Неподалеку, пронзённая железным штырем, болталась механическая рука, и Фиона поспешно отвела от неё взгляд. Честное слово, ей проще было смотреть на целую гору трупов, чем на эту руку. 

Когда Риз очнулся и взглянул на Фиону своим единственным неповреждённым глазом, она ждала, что он отмочит одну из своих идиотских шуточек. Или скажет, например, "Привет, Фиона, здорово я уронил эту хреновину, да?" Она была готова к любому из бриллиантов дурацких мыслей, роившихся в его голове. Но он не сказал ничего. Риз даже не мог смотреть на неё: он отвел от лица Фионы взгляд своего настоящего, светло-карего глаза, и уставился куда-то в пустоту.

Фиона думала, что он отойдет, что это всего лишь затишье перед бурей неуместных острот, что всё вернётся на круги своя, что он вернётся - но Риз, тот Риз куда-то пропал, и она никак не могла достучаться до него. Спустя пару недель она перестала осторожничать и вернулась к своим обычным издевкам, которые всегда вызывали в нём отклик; Фиона пробовала и так и эдак, она проходилась по всему, до чего могло дотянуться острое жало её сарказма. Дурацкие ботинки, постное выражение лица, причёска, даже новая механическая рука, которой он заменил предыдущую - Фиона комментировала абсолютно всё, не стесняясь в выражениях, но Риз оставался глух к любым её нападкам. 

А еще она скучала по его чёрт-побери-каким-экспрессивным бровям. Её всегда втайне завораживало, что они буквально жили своей жизнью: то взлетали вверх, то изгибались, то хмурились, но теперь жизнь ушла и из них. Они не взлетали, не изгибались, не хмурились. Грёбаные брови грёбаного Риза просто... были. Неподвижная оправа его потухших глаз. В любое другое время она сама себе влепила бы пощёчину за такие громкие сравнения, но не сейчас. Сейчас Фиона чувствовала себя абсолютно и бесповоротно доведенной до ручки. Она чувствовала себя так, будто участвует в какой-то безумной гонке - намного безумнее той, в которую угодили они с Воном где-то там, в прошлой жизни. В нынешней гонке призом за победу стал Риз - тот Риз, которым он был раньше; но время шло, и Фиона наворачивала круг за кругом, и этому не было конца.

Через пару недель или месяцев она совершенно слетела с катушек и ударила Риза - видит бог, Фиона этого не хотела, но ещё меньше она хотела видеть это жуткое безразличие на его лице. Безразличие человека, который в один прекрасный день набрасывает себе петлю на шею или пускает пулю в висок. Чтобы в твоем виске не оказалась пуля, лучше уж там будет мой кулак, - вот как она рассудила. Риз, совершенно не ожидавший удара, охнул и схватился за голову, и в его глазах промелькнуло нечто вроде удивления. "Нечто вроде" - это не совсем то, чего Фиона ждала, конечно, но её сердце затопило такое облегчение, что она замерла на месте. Потом Риз ушел, потирая ушибленный висок, но это было неважно, потому что теперь Фиона знала, что делать.

Она будет касаться его до тех пор, пока он не придет в себя. Она будет бить его, если придется, будет кусать, будет тянуть за волосы и пинать по длинным носкам его глупых ботинок. 

Фиона сдержала данное себе обещание, и на Риза обрушился такой град пинков, толчков и зуботычин, что можно было только диву даваться, как он вообще умудрялся вставать с постели по утрам. Фиона не щадила его, её руки стали проводниками, по которым она пускала свой ток. Живи, живи, живи, Риз, и вот тебе ещё щелбан, пока ты безмятежно пьёшь чай. Он вскидывал на неё глаза, потом закатывал их в немом раздражении, иногда качал головой, и затем вновь уходил в себя.

Фиона понимала, что этого недостаточно. Да, это было хорошо, ей удалось добиться от него хоть какой-то реакции, удалось то, чего никак не удавалось добиться словами. Но этого было мало. Ей нужно было что-то, что встряхнет Риза окончательно и бесповоротно. Она целыми днями смотрела на него - на профиль, который cмогла бы нарисовать по памяти, растолкай её кто-нибудь и посреди ночи, на плотно сжатые губы, на татуировку, смысла которой Фиона не понимала, хоть ты её режь. Она уже давно знала, что переспит с ним - о, черт, как же давно она это знала, - и теперь готовилась к броску, как дикое животное, выжидающее свою жертву в высоких зарослях травы.

Однажды вечером Фиона пришла к Ризу, чтобы пересечь наконец финишную черту. Он не ожидал её появления, тем хуже для него; она набросилась на Риза так, что он приложился затылком о стену, и накрыла его губы своими, запечатывая все возгласы и возражения. Риз, впрочем, не возражал, он просто поцеловал её в ответ - откуда-то там, из глубины своего забытья, и Фиона нащупала пуговицы его рубашки, расстёгивая их. Одна, вторая, третья - она расстегнула их все, затем коснулась губами и языком татуировок, обводя контур, кусая, задыхаясь. Она целовала его лицо, целовала веки, лоб, высокие скулы, подбородок, пропуская новый ток, смешанный с отчаянием и желанием. Её ладони, её губы, все её тело превратилось в дефибриллятор - ты только живи, Риз, живи.

Она разделась, сбросила с себя всё буквально до последней тряпочки, и ладони Риза прошлись по телу Фионы, оглаживая и знакомясь с её кожей, с её гладкостью, с её шрамами. Она видела, что Риз уже почти здесь, почти с ней, он был уже почти собой, тёмная толща безразличной воды расступалась над его головой, пока он целовал, кусал, стискивал всё, до чего мог дотянуться. Когда они опустились на диван, Фиона оказалась сверху: она буквально оседлала его, она хотела держать контроль в своих руках, она хотела держать в руках нить, тянувшую Риза на поверхность. Фиона почти физически чувствовала эту нить в своих руках - горячих, сухих руках, то и дело ныряющих Ризу в волосы.

Когда он вошел в неё, Фиона задохнулась и закрыла глаза. Воздух отказывался поступать в судорожно сжимающееся горло, жар был повсюду, а ещё внутри был Риз, он двигался в Фионе так, будто тоже думал, что от этого зависит вся его жизнь. Он держал её талию, проходился руками по груди, почти благоговейно касался низа её живота, и нить горела, горела в руках Фионы. В глаза Риза вернулся Риз, и Фиона наклонилась ниже, коснулась его лица, прижалась лбом ко лбу, чтобы быть ближе к этим наполненным прежним светом глазам. 

Потом они долго лежали, соприкасаясь влажной кожей, и внезапно Риз пошутил так глупо, что ей захотелось фыркнуть и закатить глаза одновременно, но вместо этого Фиона просто посмотрела на него. 

На его прекрасные, чёрт бы их побрал, так знакомо изогнутые брови.


End file.
